The Chronicles Of Selena and Chase
by Brentinator
Summary: After a accident in training, Selena and Chase are stuck in medieval times. Can they get back home? Inspired by "The Chronicles Of Adam and Chase" by The Elite Bionic. More characters then listed. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

"Selena, make it bigger! Someone could easily get you like that!" I yelled as she was trying to make her force field larger.

"I can't! It's not getting any bigger!"

"You want it to encircle your entire body. Like this." I told her as my blue force field got large enough to go around my whole body. "Just put your arms up like this before activating." I explained as I placed her hands in two different positions before she activated it.

"Yes!"

"Good job! Now let's work on your timing. When someone tries to get you, you need to be able to put up your force field almost immediately." I explained as I threw a ball at her, only for her to cover the front of her body.

"Selena!"

"Sorry! I just panicked."

"It's ok. Let's try again."

We were interrupted by my father yelling.

"I did it! I did it! YES!"

"What is it, Mr. Davenport?" My girlfriend asked as we walked over to him where he was holding a device similar to the DavenChase transponder.

"I built my time machine!"

"Um, Mr. Davenport. I don't wanna rain on your parade, but that doesn't look big enough to transport anything short of a ant in time." I explained.

"That's because it's a teleportation ray." He scoffed.

"So. How does it work?" Selena asked curiously.

"Basically, all time periods are on the dial, so you flip it to where you wanna go, for example, when the dinosaurs were alive, when the sphinx was being built, medieval times-"

"When pizza was invented." I heard Adam butt in as we turned around.

"How long have you been standing there?" I demanded.

"Long enough that Mr. Davenport finally did something cool." He added before looking down at me. "I'm guessing you didn't help, cause it's actually awesome."

"Adam!"

"Anyway." Mr. Davenport said loudly before continuing. "So you put a specific time in there, then someone hits the ray and you get sent to that time."

"Well, how do you get back?" My equally intelligent girlfriend asked as I put my arm around her.

"There is a button on the remote that'll bring you back instantly. But, this took me two years to make and if it breaks, then I have no idea if I'll be able to fix it."

"So you just showed a school of destructive teens a time machine that if it breaks, you will be stuck in that time FOREVER." Selena demanded before I added.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to time travel? One little mistake, and you could ruin the fabric of the universe."

"Technically yes, that is true, but I made it and I wanna play with it. Chase, set it to medieval times. I wanna be High King Donald."

I sighed at my father's antics before turning the dial.

"You ready?"

"Ready!" He yelled as he closed his eyes.

I sighed as I clicked the button, but nothing happened.

"Am I in medieval times? Do I have my own kingdom?" Mr. Davenport asked, still with his eyes closed.

"It didn't work, Mr. Davenport." Selena sighed as he opened his eyes and grabbed it out of my hands.

"I guess it just needs a few tweaks. I'll be right back with my stuff." He sighed as he put it down on the table. "Do not mess with it." Then he left.

"You wanna know something?" Selena asked as she tilted her head while looking at the time machine.

"What?"

"I was kinda hoping it would work."

"Selena, I just told Mr. Davenport about the dangers of time travel. And you know them."

"But Chase, wouldn't you like to go back in time? We could see the dinosaurs, or George Washington. Maybe even Albert Einstein."

Resisting the temptation, I sighed.

"Sorry Selena. But we aren't even supposed to mess with it. Now let's get back to work on your force field that you still need to work on."

"Fine." She groaned before getting into position.

I grabbed the ball and was about to throw it before I heard a loud.

"INCOMING!"

And felt something crash into me, cause a small wave of pain, and from Selena's scream of surprise, she got hit as well.

"Cool! It's the time machine!" I heard Adam yell while I opened my eyes as I saw him going for the button.

"Adam no!" I yelled, but it was to late. The only thing I could do before is grab Selena's hand as I squeezed my eyes shut when I saw a portal, trying not to get any possible chemicals in my eyes. Then I fell into darkness.

Selena's POV.

One minute, I was on the ground in the academy and now I was on a beach. I swear, I am gonna kill Adam when we get back. Then I noticed that Chase was unconscious.

"Hey Chase! Chase!" I yelled as I gently slapped his face.

After no avail, I grabbed his leg and dragged him over to the ocean before getting some cold water in my hands and splashing his face, making him cough and wake up.

"Selena?! What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Adam sent us back in time!" I yelled as I helped him up.

"Where are we?" He asked as he started looking around.

"We're either in Hawaii...or we're in the original Mission Creek. Before it got all busy."

"Wait. Mr. Davenport never changed the setting on the time machine."

"Does that mean that we're in medieval times?!" I asked excitedly. "I could meet a princess! Or a prince!"

"Hey! Your boyfriend is right here!" Chase yelled before sighing. "And we can't do that or otherwise we could mess up our entire future."

"So what do we do until we get back to our time?"

"We make camp. Use your super strength to break down that tree so we can get some wood." He explained as he pointed to a large coconut tree.

I went to go break it down when I noticed something.

"Chase..."

"What is it?"

"My bionics are gone!"

"What do you mean?! That doesn't make any sense!" He yelled as he tried to use his molecular kinesis. "Mine are gone too."

"How is that even possible if we still have our chips?"

"Technology isn't that advanced here, which means no bionics cause they haven't been invented."

"What? Remember, I don't have my intelligence any more."

"It means we can't defend ourselves if something comes up."

 **This fun idea was inspired by "The Chronicles Of Adam And Chase" by The Elite Bionic, and he gave me permission to use the sort of same idea.**

 **Will Chase and Selena be ok?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Chase's POV.

"Great. So we are stuck out here with no food, no water, and no camp!" My girlfriend screeched as she sat down on the sand, buried her head into her hands and started quietly sniffling. I went over to her and started rubbing her back.

"I'm scared, Chase. What if we don't make it home?"

"We will get back home, Selena. For now, we have to worry about survival." I sighed as I saw a ax laying on the ground.

Picking it up, I smiled as I showed her.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was just laying on the ground. Someone must've left it."

"Chase, that is stealing."

"It's not stealing. I'm not taking it anywhere. I'm just chopping up this tree, then putting it back."

"Fine. Just get to work before we have to deal with a angry person who's missing their ax."

I nodded as I tried to swing at the tree before Selena grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she grabbed the ax.

"This is how it's done." She sighed as she started swinging at the tree.

Soon enough, it had fallen to the ground and was in enough pieces to build two very small huts and a fire. She quickly put the ax where it had been previously and she started making the fire while I was working on the hut.

"Hey, you know what I feel like right now?" I asked while I finished her hut.

"What?" She asked while she continued to bang the rocks together, begging for a spark.

"I feel like a contractor."

"Yep. Just building away." She laughed as she started the fire finally before grabbing a giant leaf.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A door. Duh." She explained as she put it on.

"Yep. I do the building, you do the decorating."

"Well, at least we have a few coconuts for dinner." She sighed as she brought over a few coconuts.

"How are we gonna break those?"

She then cracked on on the giant rock she had been sitting on like a egg before drinking out of it.

"Wow. This is really good. You should try some, Chase." She offered as she held out one of them.

"No I'm ok." I told her.

"I am not gonna let you starve yourself. If we are gonna survive, you are gonna have to drink out of a coconut."

"Do you know how many chemicals could be in that?!"

"Would you rather die?"

"Fine." I sighed as I cracked it open.

I had to agree with Selena that it was pretty good.

"How is it?"

"It's ok." I mumbled.

"It's starting to get late. We should get to sleep." She sighed as she blew out the fire.

I quickly kissed her forehead and smiled as I stroked her hair.

"Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight, prince."

We both laughed at our corny joke as we went to our huts. Little did we know it was about to come true.

Selena's POV.

I had woken up in the middle of the night, needing to use the restroom, so I got out of my hut quietly, trying not to wake up the light sleeper that is my husband, when I saw something moving in the trees a little ways off. After a few minutes of mulling it over, I decided to go figure out what it was. I got up and started walking through the woods when I felt something grab me, making me scream loudly till they covered my mouth and hit my head hard as I fell into darkness.

Chase's POV.

I was awoken by a loud yell after several noises and then I heard something very loud hit something. Starting to freak out, I looked in Selena's hit only to see she was gone.

"Selena?! Where are you?!"

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yeah I think I just did also...**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Thanks girl! Very bad Adam XD! Here is your update!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Why thank you! It kinda does, but I drew inspiration from that fanfic and my very first story, which wasn't a fanfiction, titled "The Chronicles Of Esplade". Here is your update!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: They aren't there, and I don't exactly wanna do that to Chase, but I could throw in a dragon or two to make you happy...after all, it is in medieval times.**

 **Maddie (guest): Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **So before anyone asks, this is set before The Final Decision, but nothing else.**

 **Also, if you have a mythical creature you want to be in this (griffins, maticores, dragons, etc) let me know!**

 **What happened to Selena? Will Chase be able to find her?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz13.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Chase's POV.

I immediately abandoned the camp site and started running, looking for Selena when I ran into something hard and hit my head, falling into darkness. When I woke next, I realized I was in a bed. At first I thought I was in the infirmary back home, but then I saw the walls and saw a ton of paintings I had never even seen before. I got out of bed and noticed that I was wearing something else, which looked suspiciously like a nightgown. Then my head started pounding, making me wince until someone came into the room.

"Chase! You need to get back in bed."

"Adam?" I asked quietly, trying not to make my head worse.

"Always have, anyways been. You ok?"

"Yeah. Just a headache. Where am I?"

"Chase, you've lived here your entire life. We're in Airendelsa (A/N ha! Frozen joke). Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured him before remembering why I left in the first place. "Where's Selena?"

"You mean your fiancee you can't stand from the neighboring kingdom of Esplade?"

"Yeah! We got lost on the beach and then she left and- wait. I can't stand her?"

"Chase, you REALLY need to lay down. I'm getting worried."

Adam was getting worried about me? That's a new one. My head started pounding again and I sighed as Adam practically pushed me back into bed.

"I guess a little nap won't hurt."

"Good. I'll tell dad that Selena is missing." He told me before closing the door.

I sighed and relaxed a bit, and now I was noticing how comfortable this bed is...maybe just a quick nap...

Ad a

Third person POV.

(A/N, this'll probably be the only time this'll happen)

Adam was getting worried about his younger brother after he had found him slumped under a large tree with a large bruising lump on his forehead cause now he didn't know where he was, he was confused that he was there and he LIKED Selena. He's hated her since they had been betrothed when they were five. He immediately went to the throne room where his aunt and uncle were.

"Uncle Donald? Aunt Tasha?"

"What's wrong, Adam?" King Donald asked as he stood up and walked over to his nephew.

"I found Chase earlier and now he claims that Selena was with him."

"What?"

"He said that she had gone missing."

"We'll send our men out immediately. King Joseph will freak out if we lost his daughter." King Donald told his son before leaving.

Afterwards, Adam went back upstairs to check on Chase only to get stopped by his sister, Princess Breanne, but everyone called her Bree, cause she hates her actual name.

"Adam? What's going on?"

"Chase got injured in the forest looking for Selena."

"Wait. Selena? They hate each other. Why would he be looking for her? Especially since Krane is out there? We've been confined to the castle."

"I know. I don't know what he was doing or why he cares about Selena all of a sudden."

"Well, maybe it has to do with the treaty. You know, the one where the youngest child of the king of each kingdom have to get married to keep the peace. Maybe Chase finally gave up on trying to get out of it."

"Maybe..." Adam trailed off just as the guards came out, holding a bloody Selena.

"What happened to her?" Bree asked.

"We found her like this. Our guess is she got attacked."

"Take her to my room. I'll take care of her." Bree smiled as the guards went to her room.

Adam slipped past Bree to check on Chase, only to see that he was having a bit of trouble finding some clothes.

Chase's POV.

"Chase, you need some help?" I heard a voice ask, making me turn around and blush bright red in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Can you help me find some clothes?"

"Sure." He smiled before going to my dresser and pulling out a outfit.

I quickly put it on as Adam grabbed a crown and put it on my head.

"We're having a celebration tonight, remember?"

"What is it?"

"How did you forget your own birthday?"

"Oh. Right." I laughed nervously.

"By the way, they found Selena. She's in Bree's room."

"Bree's here also?"

"She always has been. Chase, if you aren't feeling well, I can talk to dad about moving the party."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok then. Bree's room is the room of the left."

I nodded and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Chase!"

She opened the door and hugged me tightly.

"Whoa. Ok."

"I'm so glad you are alright." She smiled as she let go.

"How's Selena?"

"She's fine. She got a bit cut up, but she'll be fine by tonight for your party."

"I'm glad she's ok."

Bree looked at me like I was crazy for a split second, but it was replaced by a smile as she opened the door..I saw Selena in a blue and green sleeveless dress with a small blue tiara on her head.

"W-wow. You look amazing."

"You look amazing as well, Prince Chase."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah. I also know that I'm a princess from a neighboring kingdom and that we hate each other."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I wanna be a princess, but...I wanna get back home."

 **Review responses!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Ok. Wait. Your brother reads this?**

 **Aliqueen16: You were right! Thanks! Seems like dragons are a must...**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: She's ok and so is Chase...for now. (Insert devil emoji). It takes place in between A Lab Rats Christmas and The Final Decision. Here is your update!**

 **So are you guys excited? Also, if you guys could talk to other about this, that would be great.**

 **What's gonna happen next? What'll happen at Chase's party? BTW, he's just turning 17 right now, even though he was already 17 in the beginning of the story.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chase's POV.

"I know, Selena. I wanna go back home too. But until Mr. Davenport fixes the ray, we can't get back." I sighed as I hugged her while her hot tears streamed down her face and onto my shoulder.

"What if he can't fix it? What if we are stuck here forever?"

"Selena. Mr. Davenport is a genius, well, not as much as I am, but he's smart enough to help us out of here. Besides. We have a bigger problem. How are we gonna pull off hating each other?"

"Pretend that we like each other now?"

"They won't believe us."

"I guess we'll just have to act." She sighed as Bree opened the door.

"Chase, Selena, come on. We're gonna be late." She explained before leaving.

"Well, let's go." I smiled at her as we walked out and into the banquet hall.

This place was bigger then any room I had ever been in! Plus, all the food on the table didn't help my growling stomach as I sat down in between Bree and Leo.

"Attention everyone!" Douglas announced as he stood up, making everyone look at him. "As you may all know, today is Prince Chase's seventeenth birthday, which means next year, he'll marry Princess Selena of Esplade, and take over the kingdom. But for now, let's feast!"

Everyone cheered as the servants brought the food out, making my mouth water more and more before a large plate was set down in front of me, and as soon as everyone else was about to eat, I was about to, till I saw Selena slump out of her chair, making me forget our whole act as I went over to her, yelling her name and checking for a pulse.

"What's wrong with her?"

"No one eat the food! It may not be safe!"

Just then the doors burst open and someone I never wanted to see in this world or the next burst in. Victor Krane.

"The food is fine. However, I had my witch cast a spell on the princess. A sleeping spell for that matter. And it will only be broken if you can defeat me! If you accept my challenge, I expect to you see on the battlefield." He laughed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tears started streaming down my face as I stroked her hair before I felt someone stick their hand on my back.

"I'm sorry, son." I heard, only to see Douglas beside me as he commanded "Put the princess in the large room beside the prince's."

I was supposed to keep Selena and I safe, so we could get home safe and sound. I've failed.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Well, Selena is now under a sleeping curse, so they can't even speak to each other.**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Oh ok. They don't read our PMs, right? I've never read/seen Eragon, sorry. Ok! Could you design it?**

 **Maddie (guest): Thanks! Not yet, but I'm gonna try and finish it, along with The Strange Happenings Of Mission Creek High very soon!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yep! It didn't go well for the three minutes they had to pretend XD. Well, you were right about that. Thanks! Here it is!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thank you! Here is your update!**

 **So I found out I may be on vacation when EF starts back up, so no spoilers!**

 **Is Selena gonna be ok? What is Krane planning?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Chase's POV.

I was currently sitting on Selena's bed, stroking her hair as she breathed slow and steady breaths while wondering about Krane. I can't believe he challenged the entire kingdom to a war. That must mean he has a whole army. I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone saying my name, making my head look up to see Adam with a forlorn look on his face as he sat beside me, looking at Selena.

"I'm really sorry, Chase. You know that we have to fight against him though. To save the kingdom and her. Even though this would get you out of the treaty."

"What treaty?" I asked, intrigued.

"200 years ago. Airendelsa and Esplade went to war with each other. The only way to end the war was to make a treaty. The youngest son and daughter of each kingdom have to marry and rule the kingdom the large kingdom together, which is Airendelsa. Esplade just chooses their king out of the strongest man and then he marries the prettiest woman. That's why Esplade doesn't have the greatest kings and queens."

I chuckled a little at that just as Adam stood up.

"Let's go get our stuff. We're heading out in twenty minutes." He explained as he held his hand out.

I grabbed it as 8 stood up, glancing at Selena one more time before following my brother down to the armory, where he was already trying to find me some.

"Ok, let's try this one." He suggested as he fastened a breastplate on me, only for it to almost fall off. "No, that won't work." He sighed before grabbing the next one, which surprisingly fit.

After helping me put a LOT more armor on me, Douglas came over and handed me a sword, which I put in the holder.

"That is the most famous sword in the kingdom. Several knights and kings have used it in battle and rained victorious. Some even say it has magical properties while others simply say good luck or its just a sword. But this WILL destroy Krane and save Selena."

I nodded as I pulled my helmet on and tried to mount the horse, only to start falling before I was fully on. I heard Adam sigh as he pushed my foot into the stirrup before helping me get fully on.

"There we go. You ready?" He asked.

I nodded as I heard Douglas yell and everyone in front of me riding in front. I followed suit, silently praying we could stop Krane. We reached the start of the "battlefield" only to see Krane in the distance with humans, griffins, dragons and ogres on his side. Then I heard someone whisper in my ear. "We'll take care of the rest. Just focus on Krane." Only to see it was Leo.

"Thanks." I smiled before my face returned to serious as I glared at the man through my helmet.

Once again, I heard Douglas let out a battle cry. I quickly flicked my reins and the horse headed straight towards Krane. I was afraid that one of the soldiers of any type were gonna knock me off, but no one did as they continued to charge towards my family and the rest of the fighters, until I was face to face with Krane, who dismounted.

"Now, now, Chase. It won't be any fun unless we do this fairly. Just us and our swords. No horses, no shields."

I sighed as I dismounted my horse, leaving my shield and unsheathing my sword, making him smile evily as he did the same.

"Your move." He whispered menacingly.

I thought about the kingdom, Selena, and my family, making fire burn through my veins as I charged him and almost hit my sword against his armor, only for him to block it. We continued clashing our swords until my sword was flung out of my hands and I was pinned down with his foot on my chest as I let out slow, shallow breaths.

"Any last words?" He demanded as he pulled out his sword.

I noticed my sword was right beside my hand, so I immediately thought up a plan. Here's hoping Krane is gullible...

"What is that?!" I yelled as he turned his head, giving me the opportunity to grab my sword and get out from under his foot.

When he noticed what I did, he got enraged as he constantly started banging his sword against mine, and I thought I was winning, until there was a burning fire in my side and a evil grin on Krane's face while I fell to the ground, vision going dark as I saw a blurred shape charge Krane before I fully blacked out.

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Here it is!**

 **Maddie (guest): It won't work. Sadly. :( lol XD. Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: I had to add that in. Lol. Good! I was hoping for a reaction like that!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Oh ok. :) Sounds great, thanks for helping.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: lol XD that reminds me of Spin in "First Day At Bionic Academy". Here is your update!**

 **Will Chase be ok? Who charged Krane? Is Selena ever gonna wake up?**

 **All we be answered in chapter 6, plus, thanks to Rulers Of The Games, there will be a new character!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Selena's POV.

I just closed my eyes for what felt like a second at Chase's party and now I was in a VERY large canopy bed with white blankets and a white veil above my head. I noticed I was in the same outfit I had worn that night, but it was now...mid afternoon I'm guessing. I stood up slowly and pulled a pair of gold shoes out with a pink and gold dress to match along with a gold tiara and small pink diamonds on it. I quickly put the outfit on and left the room, only to run into Bree.

"Selena! Your awake!" She smiled as she hugged me.

"What are you talking about? I closed my eyes for a second, then ended up in that room."

"Krane had his witch place a curse on you in exchange for a battle with the kingdom and he explained that only if he was defeated, then the curse would be lifted. But since your awake and moving, I'm guessing that we're safe!"

"Wait. Where is Chase?"

"He went with them. They should be back by now though."

I was about to answer, when I heard yells and commands as two of the knights were carrying a unconscious Chase in their arms. I only figured that he had passed out till my eyes trailed down to a wound in his side, which was gushing blood, making tears fill my eyes as I started crying in fear and shock.

"What happened?" Bree asked Adam as he came over to us.

"Chase charged Krane, like we told him to, and Krane stabbed him in the side with his sword."

"Well, if Chase didn't defeat Krane, how is Selena awake?"

"I saw everything, and when Krane struck him down, I grabbed Chase's sword and fought Krane...I couldn't kill him though."

"What?! Adam, he almost killed Dad and Chase, and he DID kill mom!"

"No matter what he did, he's still human. I had dad and Uncle Donald bring him here until he swore to bring Selena out of her curse, which he did. Now he's locked up."

"I still can't believe you let him live." Bree spat as Douglas came running in, half in armor, but mostly in his normal attire.

"Where is Chase?"

"What the heck is going on with your outfit?" His daughter asked before answering. "He's in the room on the left."

"Great, thanks. Bree, Sapphira was giving me a hard time when I refused to tell her what was going on with Chase. Can you go explain?"

"Sure dad." She smiled before saying. "Selena, you need to meet Sapphira."

"Who is that?" I asked, feeling a bit jealous at the fact that there is a GIRL here that may be smitten with Chase, but BOY, how wrong I was when I saw we were walking to the stables.

"What's out here?" I asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a what." I heard a voice say and I saw a sapphire dragon peek out of the stables, making me scream.

"Selena, Selena, calm down. This is Sapphira. Chase's dragon. He saved her a few years ago when he was in the woods and someone tried to sell her."

"So this is Selena. The little brat Chase always complains about. I should turn you into a barbeque." She told me as she blew a smoke ring out of her mouth around my face, making me cough before I glared at her.

"Sapphira, I have some news about Chase."

"Thank goodness someone is gonna tell me. Your father was very rude when he came in here with only half a suit of armor."

"Chase got injured on the battlefield."

"How bad?"

"Krane stabbed him with a sword. It hit his side."

"What's his condition?"

"Unknown. Douglas didn't want to tell you cause he was in a rush and he didn't want to freak you out. He's being tended to now."

"Thank you for telling me, Bree." Sapphira smiled, but it was immediately replaced by a glare as she gazed back my way.

"Your welcome. Come on, Selena. Let's get back to Chase." Bree told me, grabbing my arm gently as we went back inside the castle.

We went back inside to see Douglas coming out of the room, with a look of relief on his face.

"Chase is gonna be fine."

Bree and I both let out sighs of relief as he lead us to the room that Chase was in, while two servants brought in some chairs for us. I sat down beside Chase's head and started subconsciously stroking his hair while the doctor stood up and asked Douglas to come with him as well. Soon enough, Adam came in, still covered in dirt and grime from the battle, but we didn't care as he kneeled down beside Chase and clutched his hand while running his thumb over his clenched hand. I hope he'll be ok soon.

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Adam took care of him and locked him in a dungeon forever, which means he'll never ever ever ever escape...just remember that his witch is still out there... Here is your update!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **Darth Becky 726: He'll be ok! Your review showed up! Here it is!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Thanks for telling me. :) Let me know if she's ok, cause once again, I've never read the books.**

 **Aliqueen16: Yeah he is! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **Maddie (guest): CHASEY! Yes. Yes I do, very much. :)**

 **Thanks to Rulers Of The Games for telling me about Sapphira from "Eragon" but this is not a crossover cause I haven't seen the movie or read the book!**

 **Will Chase be ok? What about Krane's witch? Whoever guesses who the witch is gets a cookie and a shout out. (Hint, read The Elite Bionic's story)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Chase's POV.

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed everything was really bright, making me slam them shut again as I heard a soothing voice whisper in my ear.

"Chase? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

That voice only belonged to my girlfriend, but she was under a curse, right? None the less, I squeezed her hand, making her praise me as I opened my eyes once again, the light being slightly more bearable as I looked to see Adam, bees and Selena above my head. I tried to sit up slowly, only for my side to throb and burn, making me let out a ragged cry as I closed my eyes while I felt someone gently push me down and stroke my hair.

"Easy, easy." I heard Selena whisper while I looked back up at her.

"What happened?" I coughed out as I glanced at my brother, who had been on the battlefield with me, hoping for a answer.

"Krane stabbed you with his sword. You almost died, Chase." Adam told me as I saw a few tears brim the edges of his eyes, obviously in sadness.

"Oh, speaking of which, I better go tell Sapphira your awake." Bree smiled as she kissed my forehead before leaving.

I however was confused on this "Sapphira" girl, so I simply asked Adam who she was.

"Your dragon. The mark on your hand should've told you enough."

I looked down at my hand and did indeed see a mark, almost like I was branded or something.

"You saved Sapphira's life, Chase. She was gonna get sold and you cut the net she was in, setting her free." My brother explained.

"Yeah, and she hates me." My girlfriend added as she scoffed just at the mir thought.

Soon enough, Bree came back and I saw a sapphire dragon outside of the window, which Bree opened.

"Chase, I'm so glad you're ok." The dragon told me, making me scream as I sat up, and tried to get away, ignoring the agonizing pain in my side.

"Y-you can talk?!"

"I've always been able to talk, Chase. Please tell me Lady Barbeque didn't make you forget about me."

"Who's that?"

Selena raised her hand sheepishly, and then I noticed that my fairy tale self must've said something about her to Sapphira...or, by the way she's looking at her, a LOT of things. Then Adam once again pushed me back down onto the pillows.

"I have to get back to the stable, but I'm glad your ok, Chase." Sapphira smiled before flying off while I felt Selena stroke my hair.

"You need to get more sleep, Chase." She smiled as she kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand before leaving, with Bree following behind, until it was just Adam and I.

"Hey Adam? Thanks for saving me when Krane struck me down." I smiled.

"Hey, anything for my brother. Now, Selena's right. You need sleep. Goodnight, Chase." Adam smiled as he squeezed my hand before standing up and closing the curtains while blowing out the candle, letting me relax as I closed my eyes and once again, fell asleep on the most comfortable mattress ever.

Selena's POV.

Leo and I were sneaking some snacks out of the kitchen while trying not to get caught by the staff, even though I think Janelle knew as she kept shooting us glances before turning around to continue chopping chicken. Leo and I finally decided we were done, but while I left, Leo stayed behind to flirt with Janelle, and honestly, it fit. Just as I was walking to the throne room, I was stopped by one of the knights, who claimed that he had very important news for the king before keeping me out as he went in, but knowing that the fate of a kingdom was at stake, I eavesdropped through the door.

"What do you mean the witch is back?!"

"I mean we saw her just around the stables where the dragon is. Meaning she could easily use a clocking spell to sneak in to turn us from the inside or to release Krane."

I could practically feel Douglas's demeanor change as he commanded to keep everyone on high alert.

This was not gonna end well...

 **Review responses!**

 **Darth Becky 726: Yep that's good! Nope, nope and nope. Here is your update!**

 **Duggie Davenport: He's getting there. YEAH YOU ARE RIGHT!**

 **Maddie (guest): Yep!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: No it isn't. Yeah there will be one. :)**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! Yep!**

 **So the only people to get the witch right was Duggie Davenport and Dirtkid123, who reviewed on Wattpad, and it was Perry. Seriously guys, go read The Elite Bionic's book where I got this story idea cause it's WAY better.**

 **What is Perry planning? Will the Davenports be able to stop her?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Chase's POV.

I was simply sleeping when I had my enhanced hearing back for what seemed like two minutes, on my to hear Douglas talking to one of the knights about Krane's witch being spotted, which made me get up, ignoring the pain in my side as I put on a loose outfit and ran outside where Sapphira was.

"Chase? You are gonna get in MAJOR trouble if king Douglas finds out what you are doing."

"I don't care. I have to protect the kingdom." I told her as I grabbed the saddle and strapped it onto her back.

"Chase, you aren't even remotely healed."

"I'm fine." I told her before a major wave of pain hit, making me lean against her side as I gripped my side and breathed in out slowly, making her scoff.

"Yeah. You are totally "fine". I don't want you to get even worse or get in trouble. Adam and Leo will take care of it, but you HAVE to go get in bed this instant."

"Quit acting like a mother. We have to stop the witch." I told her as I mounted easily.

"Fine." She groaned as she started flying and we started slowly looking through the forest. "Chase, I'm gonna give you my vision now. Let me know if you see anything."

Soon enough, I was able to see the ground clearly from however high we were in the air, reminding me of my bionic vision. Just then, I saw a familiar curly bob of red hair.

"There!" I yelled as we swooped down, with Sapphira blowing fire straight at her. However, she disappeared, making me mentally curse, which I NEVER do, as she reappeared behind us, and every time Sapphira blew fire at her, she continued to disappear, and by now, I was cursing so bad in my head, that I would be in SOOO much trouble with Mr. Davenport if he knew what I was thinking. Just then, I heard Perry yell something, but I didn't hear the exact words which knocked me off Sapphira, making her yell my name before I fell unconscious from panic.

Selena's POV.

I went in Chase's room to go check on him, only to see he wasn't there. I started panicking as Bree came in.

"Chase is gone too?!"

"Who else is missing?"

"Sapphira. She never leaves the stable unless it's with or about Chase."

"I bet they heard about the witch and went out to deal with her."

"Sapphira is always looking out for Chase's best interest, and doesn't do anything that could be damaging. Chase must've ordered her. We have to get Adam and Leo."

"Why can't we go find them?"

"Selena, dad would get so mad at you and King Joseph would probably have a cow."

"I'm going with Adam and Leo and you or anyone else can't stop me." I told her, absolutely determined.

"You know, that's what I like about you. You are so determined and independent. I could never do that."

Bree quickly grabbed me a suit of armor and a helmet while pulling my hair into a bun, reminding me of Mulan.

"Do not get caught. I'll get Adam and Leo to join you." Bree smiled as I nodded, jumped on one of the horses bare back, and rode out towards the forest.

For some reason, it was like my sensor app, but I could tell that Chase was close. The sensor app is a app I think about a person, and if I'm 30 feet away, it goes off, leading me to that person. It went away as soon as I saw Sapphira in the air, blowing fire at Perry, but she kept missing. Then I heard Perry yell something, and Chase fell off of Sapphira and onto the ground, making me yell his name as I ran over to him, screaming at Perry while immobilizing her with my sword. After she was knocked out, I ran over to Chase's unconscious body, checking for a pulse. When I felt a small one, I started crying, whispering that I was sorry multiple times as I saw a portal opening up. Hoping it was the portal leading back home, I clutched Chase's hand and closed my eyes before blacking out.

 **Review responses!**

 **Darth Becky 726: Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Oh boy... Kay. Not entirely sure what a dritten is, sorry.**

 **Aliqueen16: They did!**

 **Is Chase gonna be ok? Where did the portal lead?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Selena's POV.

When I opened my eyes, I sat up in yet again, a bed, but this one didn't have a canopy or anything crazy. Just a plain whit bed with a not so comfortable pillow or mattress. Then I sat up, clutching my throbbing head and looked to see I was in the infirmary...at the academy. Chase and I made it back! I was immediately pushed back down by Bree.

"What happened?"

"Adam sent you and Chase back in time, and I'm guessing you two had quite the adventure while we fixed the ray."

"Oh yeah! You wouldn't believe what happened."

"I'm looking forward to it. However, when you got back, you hit your head pretty hard on the ground. Leo and I both thought you were gonna get amnesia."

"How's Chase?"

"Mr. Davenport had to put him in a artificial coma for a few days..." Bree trailed off as a few tears streamed down her face as my eyes started leaking hot liquid as well. "I'm really sorry, Selena. We can go see him if you want."

I nodded as Bree helped me up and walked me to a different room where Chase was, right in the middle. She quickly helped me sit down in a chair while grabbing one for herself as I stroked his hair.

"So what happened?"

"Well, Chase and I woke up on a beach, and I got attacked while trying to get back to our camp, which made Chase run after me and hit his head on a tree. He told me he woke up in the castle where you, Adam, Douglas, Mr. Davenport, Leo, Tasha and even Janelle were. Then we had a party for Chase, only for me to fall under a sleeping curse. While I was under it, Chase had to go to battle against Krane and failed, but Adam just about murdered Krane. Then Krane's witch tried to free Krane, so Chase and his dragon, who was a jerk, tried to stop Perry until he fell off of her. Then the portal opened up, and here we are."

"Wow." Bree said, in either amazement or confusion as Adam walked in.

"Mr. Davenport is gonna bring Chase out of the coma."

"Really?!"

"Wait. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Four days."

"Wow."

Mr. Davenport came almost immediately after I said that, and two hours after he left, Chase woke up. Then Adam left for a minute as I kissed Chase.

"Don't scare me anymore."

"We're bionic superhumans. It's gonna happen." He told me with a grin as Adam came back, holding the ray, making mine and Chase's eyes widen.

"Where do you guys wanna go next?"

"NO!"

The end.

 **Review responses!**

 **Maddie (guest): Yep!**

 **Darth Becky 726: The end! Lol. Thank you! Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep and yep!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Oh ok.**

 **Ew this ending sucked. But what can you do?**

 **Don't forget nachos are delicious!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
